


Pillowtalk

by UchihaEnchanter



Series: Reaper 76 Songfics [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blind Jack, Gabe is still a sweetheart in there somewhere, Jack still loves you Gabe, Let me know if I need to tag something else?, M/M, Old Men In Love, Songfic, jack can't breathe, old men loving eachother, reaper is getting better, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaEnchanter/pseuds/UchihaEnchanter
Summary: Gabriel has come back to Overwatch and it's been a struggle getting things back to any semblance of normal. He and Jack have a night alone together and work on learning to love again.Also just straight up porn with some feels.Songfic





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> Another Reaper76 Songfic. 
> 
> Beta Read by DammitwithanA <3 Thank you you lovely human. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also a shout out to my friend Dee. You'll love this and i'm so excited for you to love it.

Gabriel’s breath caught as Jack’s lips carefully brushed against his own. He hadn’t been expecting this, although thinking now, maybe he should have. He and Jack had been on a slow build to normalcy, as close as they could be. Working gradually back to what they were. Gabriel, Reaper, had come back to Overwatch at the bequest of Mercy. She had insisted that she had found a way to help, to fix the horror he had turned into. A soulless monster, with a rotting body. Somehow, Gabriel still wasn’t quite sure she had succeeded. His body was the easy part surprisingly. That at least was back to what it should have been, just a few more scars. His soul, his personality, whatever you wanted to call it. That part was harder, Gabriel was reluctantly in therapy for that although he could tell that whatever Mercy had done had restored something in him. He could feel again, love again. 

Jack’s mouth worked against his, desperately fighting for his attention. The formerly blond man wrapped his arms around Gabe’s broad shoulders and let out an absolutely obscene moan. Gabriel shivered and carefully extracted his mouth from jacks. 

****

**Ooh  
Climb on board  
We’ll go slow and high tempo  
Light and Dark  
Hold me hard and mellow**

“Jack…I’m not…I’m not the same person I was. I know we…we have kissed, become close again but I can’t rely on you to hold me together.” Gabriel let a hand run over Jack’s face gently running over the visor, the ventilator temporarily abandoned on the desk. It baffled Gabe that Mercy could fix him but not Jack. Something about most of Gabe’s wounds being superficial. Jack, Jack’s near death had been slower, the explosion itself hadn’t killed him, it was the smoke, the fire, trying to save everyone else, trying to save Gabe. Gabe’s own death had been quicker, a wound to the heart, some shrapnel, an easy fix if anyone had been able to reach him. 

Now, he looked at Jack and had to frown when he realized that Jack couldn’t see him anymore. Not without this mask obscuring his beautiful face. He wanted Jack to be able to see him, he wanted to love him again. He wanted Jack so badly, wanted everything to go back to the way it had been. It couldn’t, it wouldn’t of course, but he wanted to get as close to that happy feeling as he could. 

“You can’t rely on me to hold you together?” Jack’s mouth curved into a smile and he leaned up again to kiss at Gabriel’s throat, the side of his neck, up to his ear. “So let me take you apart, like I used to.” Gabriel let out an involuntary gasp. 

****

**I’m seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure  
Nobody but you, body but me   
Body but us bodies together**

“Jack…” Gabriel whispered and then claimed his mouth before the man could answer. He was done thinking. He wanted this, wanted Jack, regardless of the consequences. He let himself pull Jack closer, feeling the man melt into his arms. Jack’s body shivered as Gabriel ran his hand up his back and into his hair. 

****

**I love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I love to wake up next to you  
I love to hold you close, tonight and always   
I love to wake up next to you **

Gabriel kissed him deeply their tongues pressing and mapping out each others mouths. Remembering the feel and the taste. Jack’s hands clawed into the fabric of Gabe’s T-shirt feeling the muscles tense underneath him. Jack moaned into the kiss and gasped softly as Gabriel’s hands slipped off his visor. He paused pulling off of Gabe’s lips for a moment. “You okay, Jackie? I can put it back on.” Gabriel spoke softly just loud enough for Jack to hear him. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He chuckled a little. “No one has called me Jackie in a very very long time.” He blushed softly but was unable to gauge Gabe’s reaction without seeing his face. “If I remember right I’m the only one that calls you Jackie…” Gabriel said reaching up to run a thumb across Jack’s face. 

“You are…” Jack grinned and leaned up to kiss Gabriel again, gaging the distance by running his hand across Gabe’s arm. Their mouths collided in a sudden heat, their teeth clashing as Gabriel’s hands worked Jack’s shirt out of his pants. His hands finally reached bare skin and Jack’s gasp was the most rewarding sound Gabe had heard in forever. He let out a soft groan into Jack’s mouth that seemed to send a shock through him as Jack started pulling at Gabriel’s shirt trying to pull it off entirely.

Gabriel broke their kiss, pulling his shirt off and then dove for the hem of Jack’s tossing it away as well. His hands went for Jack’s belt and Jack’s hands fumbled searching for Gabriel again. Once he found him Jack let his mouth start to work on Gabriel’s neck, looking for the spots that he knew would drive Gabe crazy. He found one, and sucked a mark happily as Gabriel let out a loud moan as he worked Jack’s pants open. Once Jack had freed his throat Gabriel let out a teasing growl. “Get on the bed, Jackie.” He started work on his own pants. “And get your pants off….I have to find my lube.” 

****

**So we’ll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears   
Yeah, reckless behavior  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw. **

Jack did as he was told and waited patiently for Gabriel to find a bottle of lube. He understandably hadn’t used any in a while and when he found it the little bottle had been in a box of things from his old rooms at watch point Gibraltar. He returned to the bed and looked over Jack with his jaw on the floor. The man was naked, completely, his body spread out waiting for Gabriel. His breathing was ragged and Gabriel had a moment of clarity over his lust. He grabbed Jack’s ventilator off the desk and brought it with him to the bed. 

“Jackie…” Jack’s face turned to Gabriel at the sound of his voice. “I have your ventilator, you need to take a minute to breathe.” Jack looked for a moment like he was going to protest. Instead he was hit with a coughing fit that caused Gabriel to leap to him with mask in hand placing it over Jack’s mouth and nose. “Breathe, Jackie….” He muttered “Hold it on and breathe…” Once Jack had stopped coughing Gabe raised his hands and started to reverently run them over Jack’s skin. His fingertips mapped out scars as Jack’s breathing evened out. Gabriel smiled as he could start to distinguish the gasps from pleasure from the ones of breathing pain.

“Keep that mask on Jack, until I tell you otherwise…you’ll be needing it.” Again Jack seemed like he was going to protest but when Gabe’s fingers grazed his hardening length he gasped and went silent. 

****

**In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fuckin in and fighting on   
It’s our paradise and it’s our war zone.   
It’s our paradise and it’s our war zone.  
Pillow talk  
My enemy, my ally  
Prisoners  
Then we're free, it's a thin line**

Gabe stroked Jack back to full hardness before dipping down and taking him into his mouth. Jack’s moan was loud enough to hear through the respirator. Gabe smiled to himself and started to suck him in earnest happily drinking down all the movement and all the noises from Jack. Jack’s knuckles were turning white from his grip over his respirator and his hips were bucking up into Gabe’s mouth. He was almost fucking his mouth instead of getting a blow job. Gabe let him continue for a few more moments before pulling himself off the blond and sliding up to move the respirator from his lips. Gabe claimed his mouth, cautious of how well Jack could breathe and happily snatched the lube from the bed where it had ended up. He opened it and spread some on his fingers before carefully pressing it between Jack’s cheeks. 

****

**I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure  
Nobody but you, 'body but me  
'Body but us, bodies together  
I love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I love to wake up next to you**

Jack moaned as Gabriel prepared him taking moments here and there to pull the respirator over his face again. Gabriel was slow and careful, he wanted this to mean something, needed this to mean something. He needed this to be like they were new, a fresh start, a first time. He finished and then pulled Jack down the bed so that his ass fit between his knees. “Jackie,” Gabriel whispered “I want to love you again, be yours again.” Jack shivered and pulled his respirator off to kiss Gabe deeply. 

“Gabe….Gabi….I’ll love you, every version of you, till the day I die.” Jack kissed him again with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “Show me that you love me again Gabi, I can’t see it in your eyes so show me, please.” 

Gabriel kissed him again and guided his respirator back on before carefully slicking himself and pressing gently into the tight heat in front of him. Jack gasped and made a soft, strangled noise as he adjusted to Gabriel’s girth pressing inside. Gabriel paused and wrapped his arms around Jack holding him close and kissing down his neck. After a few minutes Jack wriggled and Gabriel started to move. He was soft and slow but pressing deep looking for the spot that would make Jack moan. 

****

**So we'll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behavior**

Jack whined and wriggled trying, in vain, to get Gabriel to move faster. Gabriel chuckled a little and ran a hand over Jack’s cheek. “Jackie, relax, just enjoy it.” He pressed forward moving deeper to kiss Jack again. “And don’t forget to breathe.” He thrust again and Jack gasped softly, he’d found the right spot. Gabriel moved a little faster kissing whatever part of Jack he could reach. Jack writhed beneath him and moaned at every thrust. Gabriel carefully angled himself to make Jack moan louder and started to pick up his pace again. He had wanted to draw this out but he could tell that they both needed this release. 

****

**A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking and fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone**

“Gabriel…I’m close.” Jack whined pathetically beneath him as his hips snapped against his ass again. Gabriel leaned down to kiss him again, bending Jack in half before pulling back and wrapping a hand around his length and pumping at an agonizingly slow pace, Jack whined again. Gabe was close too, there was no hiding it as he gasped out soft sounds and mixes of Jack’s name. He groaned against Jack’s knee, his hands clinging to Jack’s hips so hard there’s no way it wouldn’t bruise. He kissed at the skin beneath his lips and then moaned loudly as Jack, quite purposely, clenched around him. 

****

**Paradise (paradise), paradise, (paradise)  
War zone (war zone), war zone (war zone)  
Paradise (paradise), paradise, (paradise)  
War zone (war zone), war zone (war zone)**

****

****

****

Jack comes, hard, his load shooting up to his stomach and pooling in his belly button as Gabriel takes the last few thrusts he needs to drop over the edge as well. The room is a cacophony of sounds as the slapping of their bodies mixes with the moans and groans and the wet sound of come squelching as they continue to move through it. Gabriel pulls himself free, panting and groaning softly as he slips out and temporarily away from Jack. Jack pulls his ventilator away and has a moment of terror as Gabriel’s body heat leaves without a word. It’s eased when the weight of him settles on the bed again and his voice rumbles through the sex soaked air around them. 

“Let me clean you up?” He keeps his voice low, the bass of it reverberates in Jack’s chest and he thinks he might actually be melting. 

“Yeah, go ahead…” Jack’s sure his face is red now that his brain is coming down from the high and he distantly wonders how much of him is red and if Gabe can see it. He settles his ventilator on again taking a deep breath as a cool cloth makes its way over his naked body. “Damn Jackie, I bruised you up good.” He chuckled to himself and kissed at Jack’s hip. He assumed there were some fingerprint bruises there but the spot didn’t even feel tender. 

****

**So we'll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behavior  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw**

Once Jack was clean Gabriel turned out the lights and returned to the bed. He and Jack were still naked but neither seemed to care as Gabe pulled a blanket up to cover them both. “Gabi…” Jack’s voice was soft and quiet as if afraid that speaking would ruin the moment. “Hold me, while we sleep?” He paused, contemplating what to say next. “It will be comforting knowing you’re there…that you’re here with me.” 

“Yeah Jackie, I got you.” Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest the ventilator abandoned on the bedside table. “Do you need that to sleep? Don’t lie to me either.” 

“I should be fine. Resting is fine its just…physical activity…almost like asthma.” Jack chuckled a little and buried his face into Gabriel’s chest. “It’ll be nice to wake up and not have you disappear.” He adds in a whisper. 

****

**In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking and fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone**

Gabriel pulled Jack impossibly close his face buried into Jack’s hair. “I’ll be here, as long as you want me Jackie.” Jack muttered something unintelligible as he drifted off to sleep and Gabriel smiled to himself as he too drifted into sleep. 

****

**It's our paradise and it's our war zone**


End file.
